1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bale dispenser for dispensing hay or silage from a bale of hay or silage. The invention has particular application to the dispensing of lucerne hay for feeding cattle.
2. Related Art
Cattle are commonly fed from baled hay by transporting the baled hay to a paddock and dispensing the baled hay from the back of a trailer or tractor. Hay is generally dispensed manually with the use of a pitchfork or the like. However, some machines are provided for automatically dispensing the hay. However, particularly with the dispensing of lucerne hay, it is necessary that any automatic dispenser be rather gentle, otherwise leaves will be threshed from stems of the lucerne hay. This can result in the feed being unsuitable for feeding cattle and therefore of little use.
The object of this invention is to provide a machine for dispensing hay and, in particular, lucerne hay or for dispensing silage which can gently dispense the hay or silage.